


Silvered Mirror

by Tarlan



Category: Moonlight (TV)
Genre: Community: trope_bingo, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 13:49:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12532952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: Mick find a perfect viewing point at the Halloween Ball





	Silvered Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> Written for **Lands of Magic** R1 Challenge 02: Halloween Mini-Bang  
>  Also meets:  
> \- **trope bingo** R9: Rare Pairs  
>  \- **hurt/comfort bingo** R8: invisibility

Mick looked around the ballroom and sighed as he watched humans dressed up in Halloween costumes dancing and laughing as they spun around the dance floor. The wine was flowing and everyone was having a good time. Some people lacked imagination and turned up dressed like the stereotypical vampires from the movies. Pale skinned, with the men wearing high-necked dark cloaks with blood red satin linings, fangs, and red contact lenses. The women wore sexy outfits lookign more like a dominatrix than any vampire Mick knew, and they all had fake blood dripping from their fangs to complete the image.

He wondered how they would feel if they knew some of them were dancing with a real vampire.

The ballroom had so many reflective surfaces - mirrors hanging on the walls - but these were all modern items with aluminum backs, all except for one small mirror at one corner of the room, placed just a little too high to be easily glanced into unless intentionally. It was a beautiful antique silver-backed mirror, and every time a couple swirled past it Mick could tell if one of the couple was a vampire from the way their image would disappear leaving only one dance partner visible - or neither on occasion.

Mick sipped on a glass of what looked like a deep red Bordeaux but was in fact fresh human blood. He smiled wryly when Josef, their host, joined him, toasting him with a lift of his glass.

"I see you have found the best vantage point in the room," Josef murmured.

Mick glanced at Josef and then back at the mirror. So it was deliberate. "You placed the mirror."

Josef's boyish smile fooled so many into believing he was a man in his late twenties or early thirties but he was one of the oldest vampires of Mick's acquaintance. Although Josef insisted it was not the case, positive Mick would have returned to his vampire form naturally within a few months following his brief return to human form, Mick still liked to tease him by calling Josef his sire. He knew Josef had his reasons for feeling a little uncomfortable with the teasing but that night had changed their fragile relationship in ways Mick could never have imagined, deepening the bond between them from acquaintance to friendship to something stronger. For the first time in his fifty years of existence, Mick had a reason for wanting to be 'alive' even as a vampire, and it was just so he could spend more time with Josef.

One of a dancing couple threw her head back just as they passed under the mirror and Mick saw the sudden confusion and unease, her eyes drifting back to the silvered mirror until she caught her partner's reflection in the next reflective surface and relaxed again.

"And if someone sees no reflection and screams?"

Josef shrugged. "It's Halloween. We stand them in front of all the other mirrors and we all have a good laugh."

"You're incorrigible," Mick stated.

"But you love me anyway," Josef quipped airily.

"Forever."

END  
 


End file.
